


Under Pressure

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was exactly the sort of situation he had trained for, and the tension fueled him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

Some people found him excitable, but this was exactly the sort of situation he had trained for, and the tension fueled him. This patient was one of a small group of unfamiliar aliens (he had theories on their origins) that had sneaked through Dominion controlled space, seeking refuge with the enemy of their enemy.

They hadn't come through unscathed, and it was up to him to figure out, quickly, what could be done to ensure that whatever they'd suffered wouldn't be in vain. There was something in the readings - something more than simple trauma. He smiled as the realization dawned.


End file.
